Happily Ever After
by J. Page
Summary: Uniting the nation, one part at a time. Rules to go by, hearts to fool


"Where are you?" I asked looking around for either of my cousins. They were playing hide and go seek. I swore I was lost in the middle of the forest. We had sworn not to use their since of smell, and I kept to it. I walked around some more and finally admitted that I was lost. Soon upon hearing a cackling, I turned around. It was then that I saw one of the evil men who trade demons. I started running to find that I couldn't use me demonic speed. With all my strength left I screamed as loud as me heart would let me, just before passing out.

Waking in the grass outside of the castle. I looked around and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, my cousins, sleeping near me. Sesshomaru had his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him and he suddenly woke up and moved away from me. I pretended to still be sleeping and he bought it. He knelt down and caressed my cheek and sighed. Inuyasha soon got up and pounced on me. I shot up and Inuyasha hugged me. Inuyasha was five, Sesshomaru 655, and I was five hundred. All of us were still young. I had over heard their parents once saying that Sesshomaru needs to find a mate soon so that he can mate at the right time. And Sesshomaru was with them and kept suggesting me but his parents kept saying he shouldn't mate a relative.

At the moment Sesshomaru was getting mad at Inuyasha so I brought Inuyasha inside, Before Sesshomaru could hurt anyone. But just as I did Sesshomaru followed me then he pinned me and kissed me just as his parents were passing by.

Inuyasha was looking wide eyed. I tried to push Sesshomaru but what ended happening was that Inutaisho had to pull Sesshomaru off and punish him. I stared as that happened. When Sesshomaru was gone Inutaisho stated "I want you to stay away from him for the next few weeks, it's his first time in heat so he doesn't know what to really be doing and I don't want you to get hurt... I'll call your parents to bring you home until this stage is over."

"You can't do that!" Inuyasha yelled at his father. Inutaisho looked at him then said "Bed time little Mr." Then Inuyasha ran to his room. I went to the boys' mom's room and I was to sleep in the same room as her. She always acted like a mom to me and was very knowing. She held me close as though my own mom did when I was but a new born.

In the morning my parents came. As well as my older Sister who is 815 years old. She was to already have gotten a mate but never did. I noticed she always eyed Sesshomaru. We had to say bye to everyone to be polite. When I said bye to everyone but Sesshomaru, I asked, "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He was having difficulties and you really shouldn't be seeing him." Inutaisho stated. I told him to tell Sesshomaru I said bye and he nodded.

On our way back to our castle my sister, Dana, kept bothering me on if I did anything out of the ordinary. I told her I didn't. She then brought up, "So I heard Sesshomaru is in heat... Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"Nope." I replied.

"You like him."

"He is me friend course I do"

"No you like him as a lover."

"Do not"

"Deny it now while you still can. Besides I guess I could go for Inuyasha any way."

"I'm surprised"

"Why?"

"You know the name of someone besides Sesshomaru that lives in that castle."

"Got to know the names of lookers" She stated.

A few weeks later Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were to visit me at my domain. I waited outside and it started to rain and they still didn't come. I could only hear the loud beat of the rain falling from the sky. I looked out to where they normally come from when they arrive. I saw a carriage and soon saw horses. I ran up only to see Ayame, the lord of the north. He looked at me then said "Well I haven't seen any of Inutaisho's kids for days now" As he hopped out of the carriage. I sighed. My parents ruled the central lands. We were in the center of everything. And all over Japan all demons knew my sister was open and hoped to be her mate. Ayame went with me to the front doors. He went in and I stayed out.

Shortly I got a telegram. It said that they aren't aloud to come over. I got worried that something had happened so I changed into a black kimono and tried sneaking into the western lands. As I was at the border though someone bagged me. I could smell it was a human. I tried to get out but the bag was of in-forced steel. I fell asleep for there was nothing else I could do.

I awoke in a village in the east. I knew it was the east, for I have seen all the lands but the east and the sent around was that of Lord Shigure. The lord of the eastern lands is Lord Shigure. His sons are Yuki and Kyo. I stood up to see humans all around take a step back. Most of them were taller then me so I didn't know why they were scared. I saw a little boy trying to go to me but a lady pulled him back and said "I don't want you to get contaminated by that demon." The boy struggled then I said "put the boy down." In the most serious voice I could manage. She looked scared and put the boy down who then ran up to me and hugged me. I picked him up. He smelt of Shigure, and then I remembered Momiji, Shigure's newest son. I held him in front of my face then asked, "Why aren't you with your dad, Momiji?"

"He is working and didn't want us to bother him" Momiji replied. Soon I smelt Yuki's sent. I looked around and I heard Yuki saying 'excuse me' numerous times. Then he was in front of me. He looked at me then asked "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"You never come here."

"I was bagged while going somewhere"

"Who is that Lord Yuki?" One of the villagers asked.

"This is me friend Lady Yayoi" Yuki replied and put an arm around my shoulder. I heard someone mutter "now we can't kill her" It sounded like a girl. I looked around and saw a group of girls huddled. Yuki took Momiji off me then said "would you like me to escort you back to your lands?"

"It would really be appreciated if you tell me if you saw Inutaisho's sons the past few weeks." I said

"Why do you ask?"

"I didn't ask but I haven't been able to see them since Sesshomaru-"I started but he cut me off then he said "we'll talk about this somewhere private" Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the forest. It was very quiet then he asked "What about Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru went in heat, whatever that is."

"You know Kyo had a son"

"Really?"

"The boy's name is Koga"

"Where are Kyo and Koga?"

"They went to China to avoid the on coming war that is going to be in the east"

"Why are you and Momiji still here than?"

"We aren't strong enough to build a boat that will hold out that long"

"You're still strong."

"In what?"

"In heart, everyone no matter how evil is strong in heart." I replied. He looked at me then started walking me back to the central lands. When we were at the border of the central and eastern lands Yuki pinned me to a tree and kissed me. And that happened just before a group of villagers from a town passed. There were a bunch of girls and they were giggling. At that moment I felt a strange aura. I pulled away from Yuki and told him, "I can sense a strange aura."

"Me too." Yuki replied. At that he held me close to him. We soon heard a low growling noise. I grasped onto Yuki. Suddenly this huge white dog was in front of us. It had two magenta stripes on its cheek bones. Yuki pulled me behind him and went in front of me. I tried to look at what was happening. Yuki kept blocking my view with his tail. I heard the dog say, "Give me the girl."

"I won't mutt face." Yuki stated.

"She's not yours."

"She doesn't belong to anyone yet. I can make her mine right now if I wanted to." Yuki said. He brought me next to him and put his mouth at my collar bone. The dog got angry and hit both of us with its tail. We were both separated. I was going to get up but the dog went over to me and pinned me down to the ground. The dog slowly got lighter and before me eyes it turned into Sesshomaru. He was soon sleeping on top of me and he was slightly growling, in a protective manner. I could feel him nuzzling my neck. Yuki came over and picked Sesshomaru up. He then walked me to my castle. I brought Sesshomaru inside and brought him to my room. I placed him on my bed and tucked him in. I wondered what had happened. I started caressing Sesshomaru's face without realizing I was doing so. I suddenly felt a hand around me wrist and struggled agents it. At that nails went into my skin. My blood started to come out and when the sent was almost intoxicating Sesshomaru woke and looked at me wide eyed. I went out of my room crying.

Now all of that is but a mere memory. I am now a captive in the eastern lands. Yuki is the lord now. I'm in the dungeons in the castle. Yuki comes down every other day; he wants me to be his mate and won't let me out until I do wish to be his mate too. I don't have any care to be his mate so I'm in the dungeon in his castle. Today is my 646th birthday. And Yuki is going to check on me today. If I lied and said that I wish to be his mate, he will make me his mate. If I tell the truth and say I don't wish he'll just keep me here. Sesshomaru has a mate now. I heard it and saw her mark on her neck. I understand but why can't I get it through my head.

Yuki came down and went over by where I was locked up. I looked up to him. He just grew more handsome throughout the years. I don't get why I think that. Lately he's been the only person I see ever. Yuki went in my cell and asked, "Do you wish to be my mate now, and we can finally bring peace between the eastern and central lands. You know I've always been jealous of Sesshomaru, He was able to hang around you ever sense you were born. And isn't today the first birthday you ever had without seeing him?"

"Yes" I replied.

"You have grown into a nice young Bitch." He told me. Sense I'm a female dog demon he calls me a bitch because a female dog is called a bitch, it's a complement. He caressed my cheek than I remembered, "I'm not old enough to have a mate." I wasn't really telling him but demons have to be 650 years of age. Yuki then realized it and kneeled down and said, "I'm so sorry. It's been so long sense I was that age so I didn't remember. You can go; I'll find you in 4 years." At that he showed me outside and let me go but before I did I kissed his cheek. I saw him blush. At the moment I look 16 in human years. I ran to my lands. I went into one of the towns and walked around. When I was at a border I smelt an abundance of blood. I ran to where it was from. I saw a group of people and a guy fighting each other.

I watched intently. After a while I heard one of the humans scream "Inuyasha!" wasn't Inuyasha pinned to a tree. When the guy was gone I heard one of the people from the group say, "Kouga's near. That flee bag."

"You know it isn't nice to insult people Inuyasha." I stated. I knew that voice from anywhere. He looked around. I jumped down and went up to them, "You've grown up a lot, and I'm surprised. It seems like just yesterday you were only a toddler." I stated. I had a finger tracing his jawbone. One of the humans yelled at me for touching Inuyasha. Inuyasha told her that we're friends. After that he looked at me and he started to smile and hugged me. I patted his back. He started saying how much he misses me. Soon there was a demon talking to the human that yelled at me. He had a big similarity to Kyo. I looked at him a while than asked, "Are you Kyo's boy?"

"Who's to ask?" I heard him question bluntly before turning around. He saw me and wiped his eyes a little. He ran up to me and started shaking my hands saying, "It is such a pleasure to meet you." Everyone was looking at us weird. He stopped than bowed politely. I told him to stop, he did and blushed and said, "It was so great to be in your presence." He quickly ran away. The humans looked at me weird and wanted me to explain why that just happened. I told then I'll tell them in town.

We all walked into town. While I was trying to find a nice place to talk to them many of the villagers bowed as I passed and shouted out, "Lady Yayoi!" After finding a place I told them that I'm the ruler of the central lands. They gawked at me. The male human went up to me and asked if I could bear his child. I told him no quite bluntly and smacked him down. I started walking away. Inuyasha went up to me and we started talking about very random things. I soon asked him who he was fighting. He told me, "Sesshomaru." I partly fell over. I couldn't ever stand them fighting each other. I started yelling at Inuyasha. He yelled at me back.

Some villagers let me stay with them. Inuyasha went in the woods with his friends. I didn't want to talk to him since I found out he was fighting his brother. I guess I did see Sesshomaru on my birthday this year. I started to cry. The child went into my room and asked what was wrong. She looked 15, so I looked a year older than her. I told her that some of my friends were fighting a while ago, and then she started to comfort me. After a while I felt an aura. It was Sesshomaru's demon side. I quickly left the hut telling them not to follow. I went to where it was coming from. I saw the big dog fighting Inuyasha. I ran up and the human girls held me back. I started crying, I didn't want to see the two of them fighting. I struggled agents the girls' grip. I wanted so much to stop the brothers. Just as Sesshomaru was about to slash at Inuyasha I screamed, "Stop!" He froze and turned into his human form, holding Inuyasha. They both looked at me and I started to cry. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and went over to me. The girls kept my gaze away from him and yelled at him that I didn't want to see him. They went down and hugged me at the same time. Tears flowed freely down my face. They both yelled at Sesshomaru for hurting me. He soon went away.

In the morning the next day I went with the girls to the spring. We talked to each other as we bathed. A little while after entering I felt eyes looking at us. I looked over to where it was coming from and saw nothing. I looked all around and saw no one. We separated when we got changed. While I changed I felt someone go behind me. When I was done I looked over behind me and saw Sesshomaru. He quickly told me, "I'm sorry." And pecked my lips before going away. We soon started traveling. I started telling Inuyasha about the different Lords at the time. Ayame's son, Shinji, in now the lord of the north. Shinji was always older than us so we never really were friendly towards him. The lord of the south is now Hiro, Yami's son. I didn't tell him anything about Yuki and the east.

We went to the south. I needed to see Hiro. When we got to the south I saw demon poachers. I stayed closer to the humans than. We soon got to the castle and village near it. The male started sweet talking ladies. I approached the castle. One of the guards saw me and stopped me. I started telling him I'm the lady of the central lands and have important business with Lord Hiro. He didn't believe me. I started saying I wasn't lying. He grew a smirk as he said, "The royalty in the central lands are supposed to be very attractive. So if you show me yourself nude I may believe you." my mouth opened slightly. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I did hear of it before but I never undressed in front of anyone for any reason before. I really didn't want to do it, but if it was the only way I'd do it. I told him I would and he brought me to a private room. I undid my obi and let my kimono drop. He gawked me. I felt his hand touch my stomach and I screamed. I grabbed my kimono and obi and ran out while quickly put it on. I ran into someone and fell over.

I woke in a bedroom. I sat up and looked around. I saw a young man sitting in front of a mirror, brushing their hair. They were attractive I must say. I asked him, "Do you know where I am?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"You are in my room." He replied. He turned around and said, "I heard you were looking for me, Lady Yayoi." I nodded and he went up to me and said, "You were brave to do what you did and smart to get out when you did."

"Thanks." I stated shyly. Hiro went next to me and had me lean on him. We started to talk. He started telling me that I keep getting cuter each year. I blushed slightly and he said he likes me in a brotherly kind of way, and he hugged me and told me when I need help to call for him. I nodded. He kissed my forehead and we left. While we exited Shinji was about to enter. I bumped into him. He saw me and said, "I'm so sorry my lady."

"It's okay." I said. He also told me he liked me like a brother likes a sister, and to call for him whenever I need help. I smiled, I never had a brother and now I have two, kind of. I went over to Inuyasha and the humans. They were all eating. One of the girls gave me a bowl. I looked at it and smelled it. Inuyasha told me to try it and that it's good. I tried some and felt as though I was going to puke. I ran into the woods and decided to get something to eat there. I remembered edible plants to demons from my studies as a young demon. I found one of the plants and climbed till I got to where the fruits were. I got one of the cherries and plopped it in my mouth. I took a few more. After a while I saw Hiro and Shinji under me. Hiro saw me up and joked, "Save some for us too."

"Kay." I said and knocked down a bunch which landed on the two. Shinji hit the tree and I fell down. We all started to talk and catch up on things. Hiro told me then Shinji and him are going to wed and unite the north and south. They both asked me who I'm going to mate. I replied them with, "I'm going to be forced to mate Yuki, I can't mate Sesshomaru he already has one."

"You have to let your heart decide these things, not someone else." They both told me at the same time. Than Hiro said, "I heard your sister still doesn't have a mate, why not set her up with Yuki. We can make her look and sound like you just to him and to make you look and sound like her to him as well. I nodded. Than they also said that he'll think he's saying my name but be saying my sister's when he talks to her. We all raced to the central lands. They came up with a potion and I had some, to complete it Dana needs some too. Than they need to have Dana kiss Yuki.

Dana happily went with it. I think that Yuki is just the type she wants. She kissed Yuki we all saw, it was on the lips too. She started making him think she was me and after a while it worked. And he told her that she still has four years before she can mate. She left to us and told us that it's working. We all went to the Central lands. When we were there my baby sister was there. She was called Michelle. I picked her up and told her, "You'll be able to mate Hiro and Shinji's baby when you're both old enough." Than Hiro told me that they already had a boy, who is the same age as Michelle. The boy's name is Shido. In a while we took Michelle up north where I met Shido. Shido was stunning. They both got on good terms with each other. And in many years they would mate. But as for the time being they were the cutest little demons together.

In four years and I was finally 650 I was watching as they had the ceremony for Yuki and Dana. I was glad for once. While I was there I caught the bouquet and Sesshomaru caught the other thing. Who would have guessed that later on that year we mated and started our own family? And as of then we knew that all of Japan would be united as one.


End file.
